Track Record
by xxivxo
Summary: A conversation on how many girls Yu has kissed ends up taking a turn in the opposite direction.


**Track Record**

* * *

"So when was the last time you kissed someone?"

All the talk of kissing in their group of friends earlier that morning in homeroom had given Yosuke quite a bit to think about during school that day. Not like he'd ever actually pay much attention in class anyways, the only time he did that was when they were calling for attendance.

Now as they had headed out at the end of the day for a usual hangout session at the Dojima residence, they had taken to relaxing out in the bedroom. But Yosuke had always been curious to know just how many girls his best friend had managed to snag before his time in Inaba. Pretty much from the first week the guy had been here, he had been a killer ladies man. So the track record had to be pretty high in his opinion.

For some reason, that made Yosuke envious and jealous at the same time. The enviousness made sense, the jealousy bit not so much.

"I'm not sure; it's been a while, why?"

"Just, what we were all talking about this morning. I know you're so good with the girls so you must be killer at make-out sessions."

Yu shrugged as he absentmindedly kept his finger clicking on the remote control to change channels.

"I'm all right at it I guess."

Yosuke tilted his head against a couch cushion as he was lying on his stomach, feet dangling off the arm of the couch; his gaze focused more on the other person in the room than the fizzling of channels on the screen.

"All right like you're amazing or all right like you're probably just underestimating yourself?"

"In between?" Yu gave up and dropped the remote before leaning back against the bottom of the couch. As he propped his right leg up to rest his arm on his knee, he looked over at the boy nearby that had already been looking at him almost expectantly. "What you want examples or something?"

"No I was just curious, I don't know man."

"Well, the last time I kissed a girl was…" He had to ponder on it for a second. The face he made upon remembrance made Yosuke a little worried. "It was about a few weeks before I came to Inaba. I was out with a few friends; we ended up stumbling into a birthday party that was going on next door. My friends went to try and find some drinks and I was sitting there alone when this girl came up and just sat in my lap."

Yosuke was staring quite intently at the way the boy was speaking, seeing the way his expression fell a little as he continued in his story. "Was she hot?"

"Eh…she was all right. She was also drunk."

"You didn't fuck her did you?"

"Ah ah, I'm not finished. Also, you are so crude."

Yosuke shut his mouth with a slight pout just as he heard the other continue in his story.

"So she was sitting on my lap. She tells me her name is…Melissa? I can't really remember. What I do remember is how she was practically begging for me to kiss her since it was her birthday. I'm trying to tell her no since she's drunk, it wouldn't be right. She was so insistent though. I sort of just gave in and gave her what she wanted."

For some reason Yosuke was feeling a slight sting at the implied scenario. Sure it had been something he had asked, wanting to know, he just wasn't expecting himself to actually feel a little upset about it. There'd always been the honesty with himself about how he was kind of possessive when it came to his bond with his best friend, partner, whatever label was appropriate. It ran pretty deep, it was one of the rarities he had gotten and didn't want to lose at all. Not to mention he didn't necessarily like if anyone started taking his share of attention that he received from Yu away from himself.

It just left an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach as he heard more.

"You kissed her?"

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't really even call it a kiss, it was just so messy." Yu made a face close to disgust, even the sound of his voice colored the same way. "I'm not sure if it was just because she was drunk or because she was just really that bad of a kisser, but there was pretty much no meeting of lips and her mouth was open _way_ too much."

Yosuke shifted, sitting up now as he was still stuck watching how his friend was making negative reactions to his thoughts, perhaps moments of flashbacks. When he felt grey eyes on him again, he felt compelled to look away, almost under the weight of that unsettling feeling that kept hitting him over and over. It was becoming irritating.

"Is that enough insight for you?"

"Eh yeah. Sounds like you got injured in that partner."

"I'm built pretty tough." Yu half-way laughed through a smile as he turned his body a little to look at the other properly. "What about you?"

"I uh-hey you didn't find anything good on?"

The sudden shift in subject hit him fast enough to be labeled as whiplash. Yu was caught between looking over at the TV and then back to his friend who was looking rather off. The only time he deflected things was when he was uncomfortable with the subject, he'd noticed that habit over time. But, it made no sense for this to be the case when he had openly started the matter to begin with.

To say it thoroughly confused Yu would be an understatement.

"Nothing is on until later on, I told you this earlier." Yu was staring at the other with his full attention now.

Yosuke was trying not to fidget, rubbing at the back of his head, feeling those eyes on him that made him feel more aware of all the awkward and uneasy feelings he already had felt starting. Just what was his issue? The guy kissed a girl, probably more than one. Was he jealous of that fact? No he had already admitted to himself long ago that he was jealous when he didn't have Yu's _attention_ on himself and solely on himself.

That made him feel like a jealous girlfriend or something. Yosuke wasn't like that. No way was he, not after he had spent so much time convincing himself that he wasn't. So much time wasted on chasing after girls, hopelessly brainwashing himself to believe that the attraction he had forming for his best friend who didn't have boobs was nothing but a miscalculated mistake on behalf of his hormones.

But, the question being poised to him again made him almost jump off the couch a little, more so because that voice was lingering closer than some feet away. It was more like _inches_ away now.

"Why ask me a question and then not be prepared to answer it in return?"

Yosuke was becoming flustered as he looked up to see his friend sitting next to him on the couch, arm slung over the top, all but leaning in closer as if to intimidate a response out of him. He should've known that he hardly had to even be that close to get such a thing from Yosuke.

"What was the question again?" Grey eyes were peering, almost seeing into his soul. It made Yosuke too nervous, his words fumbling out. It was worse than that awkward moment when you can't catch a bar of slippery soap in the shower- frustrating and it usually ended up in a mess. The analogy just left Yosuke with a bunch of wrong images in his mind, and he quickly shifted back towards the arm of the couch behind of him in an effort to put more space between them. It didn't work very well.

Yu was persistent on staying close as he was 'psychoanalyzing' his best friend.

"How many girls have you kissed…or have you ever kissed anyone?"

Sure Yosuke had kissed someone before. Not in the way he would've liked. A kiss on the cheek from a girl in kindergarten and a quick peck on the lips from some prior short-term girlfriend in the city was barely even recognizable as _real_ kisses to him though.

This bro-code thing they had going was making it hard for him to just brush off the questions though. He had brought it upon himself; he could never get a single thing past his best friend. The guy was just too hard to say no to, especially when he had invaded his personal space again. Yosuke was all but leaning back into an odd shape at the arm of the couch.

"I'll take your lack of reply as a no."

"I-I've kissed a girl before. Just not like you have." His face went from a normal shade of fair-skin to completely red from humiliation and all-time embarrassment. As he felt that heavy gaze on him, he looked away while trying not to fall off the couch from being put in such a strange position. "Happy now?"

"Not really. I didn't expect you to get so upset."

"The perfect girl just hasn't come along yet."

"That's not really what I meant."

Yosuke shifted a little, his foot pressing into a thigh that was situated near him. "Then what-"

"You didn't like when I was talking about kissing a girl."

"I didn't-no-you just have more experience. I'm jealous." Yosuke admitted quickly in a vain attempt to dissuade the underlying meaning of why he did get upset.

"Normally I would agree if someone else had said that to me." Yu leaned forward even more, their chests almost touching as he kept a lingering stare at the other's gaze that was still shifted to the side in embarrassment and a huge mixture of other emotions. "I can't do that with you though. You know how well I can read you, so why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"It's really nothing partner, I just-don't have experience like you do like I said before."

Yu clicked his tongue. "Is that right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"So if I helped you, would you feel better?"

"Helped me what do you-"

"Helped you with your kissing." Yu tilted his head a little while seeing the way the other had finally looked at him with slightly wide eyes. "Just for future reference."

"Wouldn't that be uh-you know-kinda gay."

"Yosuke-"

"Sorry."

Yosuke fixed his mouth to close as he felt the harsh sting from being reminded about their prior conversation in terms of Kanji. The way Yosuke had been so against the entire idea had made things rather complicated, only because it had opened a door that Yosuke wasn't sure he wanted to be opened at all. There had been weeks of questioning. Never getting an answer. The only thing he would ever see during those times of thinking was Yu.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"I uh, whatever. Just do it." Inhaling sharply, he could already see the look of victory shine over his friend's face. It always made him feel a twinge of frustration when his friend got his way, but that wasn't to say Yosuke didn't let it happen most of the time. Why? He just loved that look. Secretly he had known the other would let him have his way sometimes too. Just not this time.

But in a way he _did _kind of want it. When he saw his friend tilt his head in, the next thing he could remember seeing was grey eyes disappearing, nothing but darkness as his own eyes slid shut. The warmth that took over his lips was mild at first, like a taste, testing during the first approach. It was as those lips moved, almost as if to instruct him to part his lips a little that Yosuke inhaled through his nose, a soft noise coming from his mouth just as his lips did as the other wanted.

It was a strange feeling. The softest sound of lips running together filled the void of silence. Rustling of clothes and movement on the couch was heard as the connection continued onward, bodies shifting unconsciously closer. Yosuke could feel how a hand had worked its way onto his shoulder. Another hand was then felt on his body, must've been the one that had been laying on top of the couch. When he felt a hand on his hip practically dragging him away from the arm of the couch to lay down on his back, he completely lost touch with reality.

The warmth intensified in that moment. Yu shifted on top of him, hovering over him as their lips were parted entirely. Tongues were tangling together. Yosuke's being more tentative at first, trying to adjust to the feeling of his best friend's tongue running throughout his mouth. The way it felt was too good to ignore though, it left that craving for more, and before he knew it his hands were latching up onto the tshirt above him, dragging him down more into the kiss.

Their bodies were dragged together as well. Hips met, pushing up and down into one another. When Yosuke felt himself growing hard he slowly started to fall back into reality. When he felt something else hard grinding down against him, his eyes shot open and he pulled back from the kiss as best he could from how he was lying down.

"Yeah-um-okay-wow."

Yu took a moment to stare down at him, with that knowing look.

"Can see why all of Inaba wants to bang you."

"They do?" Yu raised an eyebrow as he was still more concentrated on how the other was so flustered.

"Don't tell me you didn't know."

"Does all of Inaba include you?"

"W-What?"

"Does it?"

"C-C'mon partner don't joke like that."

"I'm not."

Yosuke swallowed dryly as he was completely trapped underneath him both physically and mentally. Those eyes were stuck on him, clearly unmoving, not letting him escape without some sort of answer.

He couldn't have denied the truth to himself given what had just happened. It was supposed to be an attempt to 'help him out', but Yosuke had clearly given into his physical nature of things. It wasn't as easy as him just blaming hormones and the fact that this had been the first true act of close, physical contact he had ever had with a person. No, he just couldn't label it as that, not when it came to Yu.

"I think it _does_ include you."

"Then why are you asking me-and why does it matter? C'mon man now this really is just getting gay."

"What did I tell you?"

"I know."

"I think I know another way to get you to stop saying that."

"How?"

Yosuke felt that warmth return again for a second time, only this time it was much rougher. His nervousness and high amount of embarrassment seemed to be pushed away much more quickly though, and he felt himself tilting up more into how their lips were already parting to lick and taste fragments of each other.

Just as quickly as the kiss had started, Yu pulled away. He noted the almost breathless expression the brunette had just as he leaned back from hovering to sit on the other end of the couch.

It took a moment for Yosuke to regain a little bit of composure. He slowly sat up on his elbows, staring over to see the other readjusting the collar of his shirt a bit.

"I think that worked out well."

"You're not going to do that every time are you?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Yosuke blanched as he saw his friend get up from the couch, moving back over to the TV to turn it off completely.

"Yeah well, you don't do that to everyone you want to be quiet do you?"

"No. Just the ones I like."

Yu gave him that knowing look again. It made Yosuke blush the deepest shade of red.


End file.
